Elves
Long ago the land of Ethlithan spawned a number of races known collectively as Fae, among these people were the Elves. Like other races such as demons there are in fact a variety of elves within the world of Thelania, from the standard tall and lean folk of pointed ear and quick reflex to more unique varieties including wood elves, fire elves and many others who each harness differing traits and powers. Most elves like other fae are among some of the longest lived of all races and while some kinds mature as quickly as humans some others age more slowly over all. Appearance As a very magically influenced people Elves have adapted into a variety of subraces which have acclimated to differing environments and developed unique traits. Common characteristics among all elves remain however, marking them all as branches of the same source, among these are the pointed ears, typically slender frames and considerable longevity. Syanis Syanis Elves, also known more commonly as Wood Elves are frequently considered to be the closest variety of elf to the very first of elvenkind. Syanis elves are tall and willowy of build, being slender and lithe they are graceful and well suited to quiet and athletic maneuvers. With complexions of woody, earthy and floral hues they often have skin that is beige to deep ochre or umber, straight hair of similar color or of greens and brightly colored eyes. Some shades of purple, pink, blue or sometimes red and copper have also been found among their hair colors, mimicking those of the blossoms naturally found in their homeland. Being among the tallest of their kind most Syanis elves stand well within the six foot range on average and it is uncommon to find one that is not slim in a healthy and fit manner, not having frames well suited to heavier builds whether they be plump or muscular so such sights are rare. Males and females both appear delicate by many standards, with their curves and angles being small and graceful, the men are not chiseled and the women not curvaceous. As with all elves they possess pointed ears which are longer than some other varieties of the kin and often protrude more to the sides than others as well. Syanis elves have bodies that are usually rather hairless, meaning males even do not usually have facial hair. Nymin Nymin Elves are typically thought of as the most common of their kind, found in larger numbers and spread throughout more of Thelania than any other type of elf. As with all elvenkind they have retained certain features that mark them, but in general appearance they are considered the most human-like of build and typically of coloration as well. Skin colors among these elves are closest to the human ranges, giving them a large amount of variation from pale whitish hues to dark browns and many shades in between. Likewise their straight or wavy hair is typically of more natural colors such as blonde, brown, copper and black, but others such as deep reds, white, and even some blues or purples are common enough too. Their eyes are most commonly bright blues or greens but other colors are frequent as well including browns, oranges, yellows, and purples. Nymin elves are shorter than Syanis being on the upper end of five feet or lower end of six on average and are known to have notably fuller bodies compared to their thinner framed kin. While they are still often on the slimmer side it is much more common to find a Nymin of different build than a Syanis, and particularly so later in their lives. Like all Elves the Nymin live for very lengthy periods, but one unique trait of the Nymin elves is that after reaching adulthood they still have one final stage of maturation. At middling age, around 500 to 700 years old a Nymin elf in good health will hit something of a second sexual maturation, this is the prime point in their lives to have families though they are quite capable long before then. This maturation is called Nymstrus and when it is reached changes occur within the body similar to those at puberty, further growth of breasts and widening of hips in females, and the growth of facial hair in males which is until then very rare. Nymstrus is actually a rather private matter and many Nymin choose not to speak or share much about it with others, leaving it somewhat a mystery and a generally little known occurrence to most other races. Frixal Frixal elves are colloquially referred to as Fire Elves and are one of the rarer sorts. These are a rather monochrome people, with skin of various shades of grey and hair that is white to black, their eyes however make a notable contrast as they are typically red. Their straight hair is most often grown long regardless of gender and kept well groomed, a point of pride for them even among other elves who often grow their locks long as well. Frixal are some of the smallest elves in Thelania, standing at the lower to mid range of five feet in height but maintaining the slender physique of most of their kind. Some would prefer to consider the Fire elves a mere variant of Dark elves, but their resistance and inclination towards fire sets them apart, along with their lesser range of coloration and smaller stature. These elves live most often in hotter regions or in mountain where there is some measure of volcanic activity, which when combined with their appearance has also earned them the title of Ash elves on occasion. Dwenumbra The Dwenumbra or dark elves are the subterranean dwelling branch of elvenkind. Dark elves are known most for their typically dark shades of skin which are most often deep grays nearing on obsidian, though lighter shades and in fact pale blues, lavenders and even some browns are also common. Dwenumbra have straight, wavy or even curly hair whose colors come in a startling array from bright white or silver to vibrant shades of purple, red, orange, blue and even green. Red is likely the most common of colors for the eyes of dark elves though like their hair they may come in many different hues, even including gold or silver. Like the Syanis, dark elves are quite tall standing within the six foot range typically, though they are somewhat broader of build than their willowy thin kindred. Toned is a common look, as well as being more voluptuous and generally possessing more meat on their bones than the wood elves. Unlike the Frixal the Dwenumbra are well acclimated to colder environs as they live most often in cities underground in sprawling caverns. The ears of dark elves are of course long and pointed but rather than the more outwardly pointed appearance of the wood elves they are typically more swept back to hug the side of the head. Traits & Abilities History Culture & Lore Trivia More information about Elves, the people of Ethlithan will go here. Category:Setting Category:Fauna Category:Races Category:Races of Man Category:Fae